


Deliver Us

by GaydineRoss



Category: Titanfall (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Gates and Briggs are lesbians I have claimed them for the gays, Sarah and Jack and Marnie are Jewish I have decided this now, Slice of Life, everyone is a big happy family, yes I’m well aware I’m like 5 months out of season but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaydineRoss/pseuds/GaydineRoss
Summary: While the Militia continues to fight for freedom from the IMC a handful of pilots take a night to celebrate being alive with each other and embracing a centuries old tradition. Sarah Briggs just couldn’t be more thankful that her life has finally turned out the way it has, and she has her wife to thank for it.
Relationships: Gates/Briggs
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Deliver Us

**Author's Note:**

> For the non-Jews going into this: 
> 
> Matzah: super dry cracker thing. Literally call the bread of affliction. Nuff said  
> Charoset: like a sweet chutney usually made from apples, nuts, and wine but every family has their own version  
> Afikoman: piece of matzah you play hide and seek with after dinner. Yes I’m being serious

Sarah was met with a gust of steam against her face as she pulled the lid off the pot. The smell of soup embraced her and she smiled, taking a spoon from her pocket to taste it just one last time. Hot broth and the smell of home filled her soul, the taste of chicken and dill whisking her back to the place of her childhood for a split second; Passover was here. She gently placed the spoon in the sink and the lid back on the soup and leant against the counter, watching her wife cover a layer of vangaberries. They were like raspberries in the Core System, but golden, and much sweeter. 

She was frozen in awe of the woman before her, the last rays of sunset framing her like a painting. She pushed a strand of her short brown hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear, before going back to place the last sheet of matzah and chocolate on top of the cake. Sarah’s gaze met her dark eyes, lighting up with her smile, the softest she had ever seen, even in the throws of battle. A deep scar ran down through the side of her, one that hadn’t been there when they had first met. The end of Sarah’s Wingman had been in that place. 

_ Captain Emily Henrietta Gates.  _

Sarah had almost killed her that day, not trusting that she was simply a captain that wanted to desert from the IMC after defying an order to fire on civilians. She had been terrified and Sarah had wanted to execute her rather than gamble on her loyalty. She would be forever grateful that Droz had shown her more compassion, and escaped her sights to join the 6-4 together. It was the one desertion she could look at as not being a loss. She lost a good captain that day, but she got to find her wife years later. Every year Sarah asked her for her forgiveness, and every year it had already been granted. Justification and war have a strange relationship. 

“Etta?” She asked, untying the apron from around her waist and dropping it on the counter behind her. 

“Yeah?” Etta held out a berry to her, smiling as it fell into her wife’s hand.

“What do you want to do when the war is over?” Sarah wrapped her arms around Etta’s waist, resting her head on her shoulder; anything to keep her thoughts from wandering back in time. She could feel her tense up. They didn’t really talk about life before the war; they’d almost never known life without it anyway. Life without the IMC was uncharted territory. 

“I’d like to see Earth with you. I’ve never even been inside the Milky Way. But that’s if we even win within our lifetimes, sunshine.” 

Sarah blushed at the pet name. It gave her reassurance that there was still love and goodness left on the frontier, something she’d lost the day the IMC burned her parents’ farm to the ground. Now here they were, celebrating the continued survival of them and their people. Not seeing the end of the war was entirely possible, but Sarah preferred to lead with hope. Etta certainly filled her with that. 

“Well, we can still see Earth, even if we just retire.” She said, releasing herself from Etta’s waist as she was handed the bowl of charoset, watching as she poured wine over the mix of apples and dates. 

“Like I could ever convince you to retire, love. You’d have to stay on the battlefield somehow. How’s the MCS Sarah Briggs sound?” 

Sarah laughed, placing a kiss on her wife’s rosey cheek. 

“I think you enjoy that prospect more than I do.” 

“I don’t get to think you deserve it?” 

Etta leaned over the bowl to kiss her back. Sarah could hardly deny that having a warship named after her would, in the grand scheme of things, be just a little bit joy-inducing. The soft clatter of the bowl against the countertop went unnoticed to them. The two commanders were too preoccupied with getting closer, running their hands through each other’s hair, grasping desperately, as though the universe threatened to split them apart. Given the nature of their battles, it was to be expected. Every second they kissed was a deliverance from the combat they had known all their lives. For a moment all they had was each other’s lips, their hands, their love, their thankfulness that they had been allowed the gift of each other. But as nature would have it, another gift awaited them in the next room to their little home. 

The kitchen door opened cautiously as they broke away, still holding each other’s hands. Marnie, their medic, shyly poked her head around the door, smiling to them. 

“Time for candles; you ready?” 

“Be right there.” Etta said softly. The door closed behind Marnie. 

Sarah reached up and brushed a stray loc of hair behind Etta’s ear for her, wonderfully tempted to kiss her all over again. But the mild calamity in the next room couldn’t wait much longer; they had minutes of sunlight left. Etta reached over into a drawer on their sideboard, and found the kippah and clip, almost all her wife had left of either of her parents. She stood behind her, fingertips lingering on her beautifully short hair as she clipped the small blue kippah into place for her. She returned, only to receive a kiss on her forehead, hands cupping her warm cheeks. 

“I love you, you know?” 

“I’d say not as much as I love you, but if we start that again we’ll be here until New Years.” 

They couldn’t help but laugh together, walking hand in hand into the next room and into the little sea of people that had come to make up their family. Nara and Bacon were busy at the end of the table helping Marnie to work out how to make her new lighter turn on. Bear was busy putting matzah into the pouch and wrapping up the afikoman for later. Davis and Droz were helping Jack with his own kippah, one not too dissimilar from Sarah’s, though it had a date embroidered around the edge. Every part of their celebration was laid out before them; the food, the wine, the Haggadot that had been hastily printed out. Everything down to the Seder plate had meaning, none quite like the new addition to the plate that had begun to emerge in new militia communities - a handful of vangaberries. They represented the bright light of the Frontier, and the prayer for freedom.

Marnie finally got the lighter to respond and proceeded to help Sarah with lighting the two candles in front of her at the edge of the table. Sarah needed a second to look around her as the ruckus fell quiet, waiting for her to begin. This little home had been built in spite of their oppression, and with the love they all had for each other. Even if they lost the war tomorrow, she knew she would never lose another family. 

Sarah waved her hands around the flames, bringing them to her eyes, finally ready to celebrate an old tradition with those new and dear to her. 

_ “Baruch ata Adonai, Elo-heinu Melech Ha-olam-” _

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Gates being present in Titanfall 1 as an IMC captain is actually canon and now I have claimed her and Briggs for the lesbians bc I love them.


End file.
